This Knife Called Lust
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Quil and Claire. Sex, Abuse, etc. rated M. Challenge fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**A/N: This is a challenge for LoriDuchess.**

**The qualifications are as followed:**

**-Quil and Claire**

**-Non-Imprint**

**-Rated M for Mature**

**-Possessiveness**

**-Violence**

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

Quil watched as the teenage girl browsed the _Fiction_ section that the LaPush Reservation Library. There was nothing else on the Rez to do on a rainy Saturday afternoon. She had fascinated him for awhile now. He hadn't wanted to admit that he was obsessed with her, yet. But he was. He knew her every move; sometimes before she made it. He had yet to speak with her about anything. Instead he followed her wherever she went. He watched her through the window in her bedroom at night, before he went home and slept.

There was something about this girl that made his skin crawl and his brain start thinking of situations that he could create to make her talk to him. He put his book down as the girl moved away from the _Fiction_ section and out the door into the rain. He noticed that she kept herself under the awning of the other shops, so she could avoid the rain. He pulled out his umbrella and quickly caught up to her. "Do you need an umbrella?" he asked, flashing her a smile before putting it over her head.

"Th-thanks." she answered, smiling back. "My name's Claire. What's yours?" she walked a little slower than him, but he was eager to match her pace so that he didn't get ahead of her.

"I'm Quil. I live just over that hill." he walked with her, in silence, until she stopped at an intersection. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"I have to turn here. My home is a few houses away. Thanks for sharing your umbrella." she waved at him and walked toward her house. Quil ground his teeth together as he watched her hips sway in a mesmerizing motion. She was taunting him. That _Claire_ was fucking taunting him.

He followed her until she walked into her house…he'd known the way to it since he'd followed her there on countless occasions. Her family was torn apart. Her dad was always gone and her mother had a number of men going in and out while he was away. Each time, Quil took pictures of the men and wrote down their license plate numbers. He figured blackmail could one day come in handy for him.

Tonight was no exception. As soon as the father left, his car distant in only a few seconds, another car pulled into the driveway and a man around twenty got out. It was Sam Uley from the local garage. Quil had been to the garage as a visitor since his best friend, Jake, was working there for some job experience. Sam was a weekly visitor to Claire's house.

Quil moved so that he could see into Claire's first floor bedroom window easily. There were bushes that he could hide in and not be noticed by anyone. He knew every inch of the area since he'd become obsessed. He could see her shadow moving on the wall. It looked as though she were talking on the phone to someone. He strained his ears to hear her conversation.

"…Yes, _that_, Quil… Why?" So, she was talking about him. Quil smiled as he fingered the string to his hood. That was a good thing. "No, he didn't really seem weird…He offered to share his umbrella and walked me to the corner of the road…" Claire was silent again and it made Quil's stomach flip. He'd have to figure out who was asking questions about him. "No, I don't care what Leah Clearwater says… she just likes to cause drama. Kayte, you know that I don't listen to gossip. He seemed really nice…"

"Kayte Waters…." Quil muttered under his breath. That girl was a dumbass. She had befriended a few people to tell them complete lies about him. Ever since he turned her down on her invite to a high school dance. He tuned back into what Claire was talking about.

"…I think he might ask me to hang out any day now… I know! Chayce is the hottest guy at school and I can only _imagine_ what would happen if he and I went out!" Quil's nose flared and he clenched his fists. "…I gotta go and finish my homework. I'll talk to you later…" he heard the distinct _click!_ of the phone as she put it back into its cradle and peeked over her window ledge.

She was sitting at a white desk that had a matching chair. A history book was open with a notebook lying right next to it. She had a pen in her hand and began writing down the information that was in the chapter that she had to read. Quil knew that she loved reading from her history book because that was the class where she had a one hundred and twenty percent. The facts seemed to stick in her head. That was the class that Quil had hated the most. Now that he was out of school, and on his way to becoming a videogame designer, he didn't need any of the useless classes that high school pushed upon people.

He watched her, taking some subtle pictures, while she worked and when she stretched and dressed in her pajamas, he took more pictures. He saw her body as flawless. Though after recent findings he would have to punish her. Thinking about another man was simply unacceptable and she would, someday, face those consequences.

As she fell asleep, Quil kept his temper in check. He made sure to take a few extra pictures before walking to his empty house. It had been empty for awhile. His roommates had decided to leave for the dorms and that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that they took some of his things and he liked to keep everything in a pristine, alphabetical, order.

The journey wasn't a long one and soon Quil found himself sitting in front of his fire place, reading over his programming notes. He had one of his CDs playing in the background as he memorized a more complex version of the C Plus Plus. He'd learned the basics in a high school course but in his future line of work it required him to know the more in depth versions of it.

As he read, his photos were developing in a dark room. The anticipation was eating away at his nerves. It took about an hour for him to develop all of his photos, but he was still nervous. He never liked it when something messed one up.

When he was finally able to see them, he smiled. Each one was perfect. He tacked them up in his secret room, along with the other thousands of pictures. They were all in numerical order from number 01 to number 3,489. It was his obsession…and he loved it.

**So that was chapter one. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story. I just own the plot.**

Quil looked at his watch and noticed that Claire was ten minutes late to school. He knew because she always arrived at 7:40 on the dot. It was like she had OCD. He had glanced at his watch until the five minute warning bell rang at 7:50. It was not like her to be late to a class. _Maybe she has a doctor's appointment_. He reasoned with his angry side, putting his shaking arm in his jeans pocket. _Or maybe she got wise to what you were up to and decided that you were a freak!_ His angry side retaliated making his other arm quake. Fuck! Why wasn't she here! His mind yelled, making his other arm quake. He usually waited until she was in the building before leaving for his own classes at the community college. But, since she didn't show he was forced to leave without seeing her.

It was three hours later that Quil finally saw Claire walking out of the high school. She was surrounded by a group of friends. This made him grind his teeth. He shrugged into his black hoodie and walked toward the group. When they were near, he could see that she was looking at him with a grin. "Hey Quil." she smiled, playing into his small trap.

"Oh, uh, hey Claire. What are you up to?" he asked, smiling back. He could tell that the other girls didn't want to be there. And that was exactly what he wanted.

"We were just going out to lunch. I was sick earlier but now they decided to treat me to some McDonald's." she giggled, twirling a few strands of her hair with one finger. She bit her lip, "What were _you_ up to?" she asked, shifting her balance.

Quil chuckled to himself. "I was on my way to the beach. A few friends of mine are getting together to go cliff diving. It was my turn to pick up the food for the group afterward so I figured the Dollar Menu would be my best friend today." he answered, eyes glaring daggers at her friends. "Do you want to go with me?" he asked Claire, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He could tell that she was thinking about it because she had a slight smile on her face. "Go ahead C. We'll cover for you until you guys are done." One of the boys told her, giving her a light shove toward Quil.

"Thanks guys!" she giggled, linking her arm in Quil's outstretched one. "Come on, we'll get your food and then go to the beach." she dragged him into the McDonalds and almost ten minutes later they were at the beach, waiting for his friends. "I've never realized how wonderful the beach is." she whispered, eyes wide at the scene before her. "What do you do with your days?" she asked, sitting in the sand beside him. "I don't see you around school so you've obviously graduated. And I never see you at any of the stores… I just know that my Aunt Emily's husband knows you."

Quil pulled her over so that she was sitting between his legs. "I go to college to be a video game designer. I don't work because my parents, when they died, left me enough money to last until I die. I don't like going out too much, but since I first saw you, I've wanted to get to know you." he brushed her hair aside and let his fingertips tickle the crook of her exposed neck. He let his lips brush her skin and smiled when he saw the goose-bumps appear on her shoulder. "Do you like…?" he whispered, voice husky, nipping lightly at the flesh beneath his mouth. "Do you like it when I make you feel like this?"

Claire turned so that she was facing him and captured his lips with her own. "I like it…" she smiled, pushing him so that he was laying in the sand. She pinned his hands above his head and grinned.

"Get a room!" Both of them turned to see another Quileute boy jogging toward them, followed by two other guys. "I'm Embry Call, by the way. And you must be Claire Young. Quil has told us all about you." he shook Claire's hand and sat beside Quil in the sand. "This is Jake" he said as he pointed to a tall, muscular, boy that was standing behind him, "and this is Seth." The second guy pulled Claire into a large hug, only stopping when Quil hit him in the shin.

Quil glared at his three friends while he pulled Claire onto his lap. "So are we going to dive or what?" he asked, voice low. He spoke carefully, letting his friends know that he was not pleased with them. Cheers from the others told him that they were ready to go so he helped Claire to her feet before following Embry to the top of the cliffs. "What the hell…?" he asked, grabbing Claire's wrist in a vice grip.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to pull her wrist out of Quil's grasp.

Quil walked silently for a few seconds before tightening his grip. "_You_ were flirting with my _friends_." he growled, yanking her forward after she had gotten her foot caught on a root. "I thought we had something going…" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Quil…" Claire whispered, placing her hand on his arm. "I-I want to go out with you… I didn't think I was flirting with them…" she was being forced to jog just to keep up with his long strides. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

Quil glared at her, making Claire shrink back. They were almost to the top of the cliffs and Embry was making fun of them. "Don't let it happen again." he warned, letting go of her wrist. "And I wouldn't tell anyone where you got that bruise from." he pointed to her wrist which had a purple bruise forming at the top of it. "Let's cliff dive!" he yelled to his friends, who were already jumping from the rocky edge.


End file.
